Adipose Alia
“Maverick Virus signals located in Area B-24 Alpha! Maverick Hunters, report for duty!” Alia’s voice rang out on the intercom, echoing throughout the entire Maverick Hunter base. “Zero and I are here, Alia! Do you know who’s leading the Mavericks in the area?” Mega Man X asked as he and the red Reploid both rushed into the room with their respective units. “I think it may be Freezing Ferret, but I definitely know that it’s in the north of Russia, so bring any heat-insulating devices you have,” the navigator replied. “Great, we have to deal with that freak?” Zero asked, annoyed. “I don’t exactly remember him being a pleasant guy to be around, even when he wasn’t a Maverick. I hate to think what he’s like now.” “Any idea if Axl is back yet from his mission?” X asked hopefully. Alia shook her head. “Sorry, X. Axl and his unit are still dealing with Riding Rhino over in Area C-18 Omega. However, once he’s done, I’ll be sure to inform you and Zero.” “Okay. Well, come on, X. Those Mavericks aren’t going to stop themselves,” Zero said as he and his unit made their way out the door. X nodded in understanding as he turned back to the blonde navigator. “Thanks, Alia. I’m glad you’re so diligent and keep watch for us. Of course, if it weren’t for you improving the Virus-tracking technologies here at HQ, we wouldn’t be able to detect so many Mavericks. We really owe you.” Alia blushed. “Oh, come on! That’s really nothing. I mean, yeah, I do have a science background and decided to make the adjustments, but someone would’ve improved those archaic systems anyway. There’s no need to be thanking me for that.” “Well, I’m still going to say thanks. There’s no need to act so humbly, you know. You’re definitely a valuable member of the Maverick Hunters, Alia.” With that, X and his unit made their way out of the room, leaving a flustered Alia in their wake. The blonde navigator put her hands up to her cheeks, desperately wishing her obvious blush would just disappear. Unfortunately for her, though, the blush only continued to deepen as she thought of a certain blue Reploid. “Oh, X. Why are you so oblivious to how you make me feel?” Because, truth be told, Alia had quite a massive crush on Mega Man X. There were a number of reasons, of course. He was kind, strong, sensitive, tried to find the good in others, and was willing to try and find the most peaceful solutions he could in any conflict he was thrown into. And there was another reason too, although a bit more of an embarrassing one for the poor navigator. He was also a good friend to her, despite her being the only obese human-designed Reploid ever created. Yes, it was true that Alia was obese. Of course, being a robot and not an organic being, she didn’t gain the weight herself. No, it was actually part of the design that her creator made for her. For some reason that she could never really quite grasp, the man had a fascination with people that he called “BBW’s”. Apparently, that was a term used to refer to overweight human women that were considered attractive, and never something that was used for robots. However, her creator wanted to change all of that. He believed that he could make the first BBW robot ever, and so he and his team of roboticists went to work on the project as quickly as they could. It required a lot of materials and system diagnostics, but they were actually surprised as to how easy the general human-based Reploid framework could be adapted to a bigger frame. Granted, there were previous obese Reploids created, Flame Mammoth being one example, but they were either animal-based or not really meant to mimic humans. And thus, Alia was born into the world obese right from the get-go. The scientists that created her even made most of her body consist of some sort of gel-like substance that was meant to mimic fat, making her jiggle and wobble like any human fat person. Her physical specs ran as thus: She had a giant stomach that was very orb-like in its shape. Her creator didn’t really like stomach with double-tiered rolls, so he created her belly in a way that it didn’t go into any “tiers”, as it were. Her breasts were also very big, and thankfully were made in a way so that they were still just as perky in her obesity as they would’ve been had she been thin. The blonde’s ass was also fairly big and jiggly, just like the rest of her, and she could’ve sworn it added to her height anytime she sat down, which honestly made her a tad embarrassed. Her legs and arms were thick with fat, she had copious love-handles along her sides, and her face had full-cheeks with a double-chin as well. Although surprisingly, she didn’t have that many back-rolls, although there were still a few. Overall, if she had to guesstimate, Alia would put herself at being the type of physique that would befit a woman who was 305 lbs. And boy, did she feel it. Due to the gel that had been put into her ample amounts of artificial skin, her body was so soft and heavy that it would be practically impossible to tell there was any metal at all in her without some actual X-ray scans. Even an activity as simple as walking, taken for granted by most Reploids, tended to be arduous for Alia over long distances, especially if she had to go upstairs. She shuddered anytime she thought of anything that would be more strenuous. The blonde navigator had a suspicion that the team that created her intentionally made her physically weaker than the average Reploid, thus making her pretty much the only purposefully out-of-shape one in existence. The fact that they could pull something like that off simultaneously amazed and frustrated her at the same time. Honestly, she couldn’t help but feel a bit angry at her creator, for a variety of reasons. First of all, she felt objectified: she didn’t want to be someone’s attempt at creating the first robot that could fit into a certain fetish. It made her feel sexualized and really, a bit creeped out that it was her creator himself who made her this way. Second of all, her size made her an often-mocked member of the Maverick Hunters, and Reploids in general, for that matter. See, since she wasn’t designed for combat, so her size wasn’t advantageous in any real way. So, the other Reploids, especially the much thinner female models constantly mocked her for her size, not unlike human society and their weight woes. It was the usual stuff that a human would hear (even if it didn’t really apply to someone who was mechanical in nature): “Have you ever tried dieting a bit?” “Hey, how much food do you think Adipose Alia’s put away this time?” “Man, look at how she jiggles! Does she have no shame?” Okay, her jiggling was true, if only because of that damn gel, but still. One could get the idea. Anyways, X and his friends were exceptions to all of this. Although X himself was the most exceptional individual Alia had ever met. Whereas his other friends tolerated it one way or another, the blue Reploid himself actually seemed to enjoy her physique in a way she had never expected anyone to react, especially the original Reploid himself. It started when Alia had first entered Maverick Hunter HQ, expecting (and receiving) all the jeers she had grown accustomed to. She was making her way to the Navigating Area to begin her first day on the job as a navigator to the Maverick Hunters. The blonde young woman hoped that she would make a good addition and help to fight the Maverick threats. She had given up her career as a scientist after the regret of retiring Gate’s creations became too much to bear, and decided to atone by helping to stop the horrible destruction that the Mavericks were unleashing upon the world. In fact, there weren’t that many people she could say she truly despised, but if there was one, it would definitely be Sigma. That horrible man had unleashed Virus upon Virus unto the world, hoping to plunge it into absolute chaos so that he could create his Social Darwinistic “utopia”, leading to the deaths of millions of humans and Reploids. Truly, he was one of the most evil men in history, and Alia dreamed of helping to put an end to him once and for all. Obviously, she knew of the heroism carried out by X and Zero quite a while before she had joined the Maverick Hunters; they had recently stopped Sigma’s fourth attempt at world domination. The fact that they could stop such a tenacious madman four times over certainly showed how powerful they were, certainly something they should be admired for. It was also a good thing that they were on the side of good. Because if they were apart of Sigma’s forces… Alia shook her head to clear her thoughts. Of course X and Zero would never join such a terrible excuse for a Reploid, that was unthinkable. Their senses of justice and right and wrong would never allow for that. Now, Alia hadn’t met them at that point, but she was still sure that the stories and reports she heard and read of them hadn’t been exaggerations. She had a feeling the world would’ve found that out a long time ago. It was amidst these thoughts that Alia literally bumped into X and Zero while wandering the halls. She was so big that both Reploids managed to collide with her belly at the same time, getting knocked back as a result of the force that assaulted them upon impact. Alia herself was able to stand upright, but that did nothing to quell the embarrassment that immediately began welling up within her. “Oh no, I’m so, so sorry! I really didn’t mean to do that!” X and Zero both got up, dusting themselves off. Zero looked a bit annoyed, but X was all smiles. “Don’t worry, it was a mistake. That type of thing happens to the best of us. But either way, hi! I’m Mega Man X, and this is my friend, Zero.” “Hello. Are you new here?” Zero asked. “Oh, yes, actually! My name is Alia, and I’ve just been hired as a navigator! I’m so honored to meet the heroes X and Zero themselves! Although, I wish I had met the two of you in a bit of a more graceful manner…” “Wait, you’re still thinking about that? I told you, Zero and I don’t care at all. You didn’t mean to do it, so who would hold a grudge over something so trivial? Since you already know about us, why don’t you tell us a bit more about yourself to get your mind off of it?” Alia was actually quite touched, believe it or not. Even though she had just met him, Mega Man X was turning out to be truly one of the most understanding people she had ever met in her entire life. Everyone else she had bumped into generally called her a fat ass and to “watch where you’re going, tubby”. This was the first time someone had actually reacted in a polite manner to getting belly-bounced by her. In fact, the young woman could’ve sworn she saw a bit of red in the blue Reploid’s face as he was talking, as if he was the one embarrassed. “Well, for one, I used to be a scientist who helped to create several models of Reploids, although unfortunately there were…defects… that kept them from being operational.” Alia felt she didn’t need to really divulge the fact that she had been ordered to terminate Gate’s creations for being too advanced, so she decided to move on quickly. “Also, I’ve helped to develop several forms of coolant that can withstand extreme temperatures, I’ve created a more stable form of energy for the BETA Reploids, and I’ve helped to create some anti-virus programs for a few strains of the Maverick Virus. Although, obviously the main version hasn’t been taken care of, but I know my colleagues are working on that even as we speak.” “Wow. That’s a really impressive track record!” X said enthusiastically. “Are you planning to bring that type of determination to the Maverick Hunters?” “Why, you bet I will! I’d love to help out in any way possible!” Alia replied in much the same manner. It was then that Zero decided to contribute his two cents. “That’s great and all, truly. I hope you’ll be a good addition too, Alia, but let me give you a warning: the work you’ll be doing here is a lot different from the warm and cozy stuff you did in the laboratory. Here, death and sacrifice is a very major thing that you have to deal with, and quick decisions are key to avoiding a lot of that. As navigator, you’ll be responsible for guiding many Hunters through their missions. They’ll be placing all their trust in you, so you have to make sure to make as few mistakes as possible. Otherwise, their missions may come to some very unfortunate ends.” Alia gulped before getting out her response. “O-okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” “Good. Just so long as you understand that, you’ll be set. I just want to clear any misconceptions that you may or may not have coming in here. So then, good day.” With that, Zero waltzed off as if he had just finished with some sort of casual conversation. X came up and patted Alia on the shoulder. “Don’t mind him, Zero’s always like that. He has a tough exterior, but I can assure you that he’s definitely a lot softer underneath. He’s just concerned about a lot of stuff, is all. Not that I blame him, but I definitely hold the opinion that you’ll do a fantastic job around here, so don’t let his words get to you.” Alia couldn’t really explain it, but X being near her really helped to calm her nerves. It wasn’t just his comforting words, but something about his general aura exuded such genuine kindness and concern that she felt ten times more comfortable in his presence. Subconciously, she put a hand on her stomach and began rubbing it in contemplative thought. It was then she felt X stiffen a bit. She looked over and saw his newly-reddened face fixated on her hand rubbing circles around her long abdomen. The young woman thought she saw the hand not currently placed on her shoulder make a bit of a motion towards her stomach, as if the blue Reploid wanted to rub her stomach as well. However, he caught himself before his hand made contact with Alia’s stomach, and she could see the obvious ashamed expression on his face. “S-so, uh, yeah. I know you’ll do well around here, don’t let the pressure get to you-and-be-happy-so-yeah-see-ya-bye!” He quickly dashed off, chastising herself for something inaudible on his way. But Alia felt that she could tell what he was reprimanding herself for. Granted, she couldn’t really believe it, but maybe it was true. She didn’t know, and she didn’t think she’d see anytime soon, but still… “Is X into BBW’s?” Breaking out of her reminiscence, Alia realized she needed to get back onto her monitor to help X and Zero through their upcoming mission. It was probably going to be a difficult one, and they were just about to arrive, so she knew she couldn’t slack off. However, there was still a thought that had taken hold in her mind that she was determined to follow through. “I’m definitely going to figure this out. I’ll find out whether or not my assumption back then was true. If X really is into bigger women, then that won’t be a secret kept from me for long.” With these thoughts in mind, she began going through the usual routine of typing in the coordinates into the computer and beginning to relay instructions to X and Zero as they and their units travelled through the harsh tundra. Mega Man X returned to Maverick Hunter HQ absolutely beat. Freezing Ferret had thankfully been dealt with, but boy was it a hassle. He definitely needed to ask for the heat to get turned up so that he and his unit (along with Zero and his unit as well) could get some very annoying ice thawed out of their systems. As always, X was also getting over the grief that came with terminating a fellow Reploid. The fact that Freezing Ferret was a Maverick due to the Virus didn’t help in that regard, either. Of course, there was nothing X could really do about it. There was no known cure for the Maverick Virus, so until one was hopefully found, he and the other Hunters would have to take down all the Reploids that were infected with it. With these thoughts running through his head, X made his way back into the main Navigation Area of the HQ. There, he saw Alia, diligently typing away on her computer like normal. He sighed. How exactly would he tell her what he was thinking? Mega Man X had a major crush on Alia. It wasn’t just because she was the navigator who helped him through a whole bunch of trials that he honestly had no idea how he’d get through without her calm support. It wasn’t just because she was a kind and sweet person who was willing to listen to the problems of others and make them feel better. It wasn’t just because she could be shy and outgoing at different points yet cute at all times. No, it was also because to X, Alia looked like an angel. Mega Man X had never told anyone his secret fetish, but he was actually attracted to overweight women. It was an unconventional mindset, he knew. It was also one he didn’t mind having in the slightest. X was a free spirit; the norms of society could just run right off for all he cared. What he knew was that Alia was beautiful, and nothing in the universe could make him feel otherwise. Her full face, with chubby cheeks that held her beautiful blue eyes. Her flowing golden hair, her large and soft belly, her deep love handles, her thick legs that stretched the fabric of her uniform, her ass that jiggled with even the subtlest of movements, her large and bouncy breasts… these were all elements of beauty that X could easily appreciate. It was for these reasons that X planned on confessing to Alia, very soon if possible. And he realized that now would be the perfect time. He already had these thoughts in mind, and he could feel the courage building up within him. All it would take was just a little bit more time to organize his thoughts, and… “X, may I ask you something?” Alia asked as she swiveled around on her over-taxed chair. This caught X off-guard. It took a moment for him to re-compose himself. “Oh, why y-yes, of course, Alia! What is it?” “Well, there’s just been something on my mind that I think I should talk with you about. Do you think we could maybe go somewhere a little more private?” These words sent a fresh blush into X’s face. He knew that it was probably juvenile of him to make assumptions, but usually when someone said those words… “Okay. Don’t worry, Alia, I think I know just the place.” A half hour later, the two Reploids found themselves in X’s personal chambers. It wasn’t a very ostentatious place or luxurious; just bascically the bare essentials with a couple neat things. There was a pod for sleeping in, a heater, a bookshelf to keep from boredom, a computer monitor to watch for updates or entertainment, and a special terminal that stored the info for his Veritable Weapons System. All in all, it was actually somewhat quaint for an area as regimented as Maverick Hunter HQ. However, this nice little bit of scenery wasn’t enough to break the awkward silence that pervaded it. The problem was, neither X nor Alia knew hot to exactly “break the ice”, as it were. Both of them knew that they couldn’t stand there all day, lest they look like idiots. Eventually, Alia decided to talk first. “Okay…” she started out. “So, I’ll say it now: I think I’ve noticed something about you, X.” “Really? What would that be?” “Well, I know that this’ll probably sound really bizarre, but… oh, I’m going to feel like such a moron if it turns out I’m wrong about this, but… are you into bigger women?” X didn’t answer for a couple moments, instead choosing to nervously fidget as he debated how to answer. After a silence that seemed to stretch for an eternity, he finally gave an answer. “Looks like you’ve got some keen eyes, Alia. Because, yeah, you’re right. I am attracted to bigger women. And I think I’m actually in love with someone special right now who’s a bit bigger than the average Reploid.” “Wait, really?! I was right?!” Alia nearly shouted in astonishment. “Yep, you were right, Alia. 100%, without a doubt,” X said as he walked over to Alia, taking her hands in his. “And I want to let you know that I like you for more reasons than just your size. You’re kind, sensitive, sweet, passionate, and strong. Honestly, your weight is just the icing on the cake. So, Alia… will you please be my girlfriend?” Despite the fact that X nearly blurted out that last question, Alia nevertheless felt that this was still the most romantic moment of her life. And she knew exactly how she’d answer. “Yes, X. Please, I want to be your girlfriend, I’ve wanted to for a long time! I love how courageous and kind you are, trying to protect the weak whenever you can. You’re funny, smart, and compassionate. How could I not like those traits?” It was then that they came together and kissed. It was a passionate one, lasting for a good ten seconds, with both of them feeling extremely elated by the end of it. X began fondling Alia’s fat, rubbing his hands along it and jiggling as they went in for yet another kiss. Alia pressed the flat of her hand up to X’s hard, toned chest as they moved into an embrace. The rubbing turned into squeezing, and soon the two Reploids were about as exhausted as robots could be after their special session. By the end of it, X was lying on top of Alia, her great mass serving as an amazing support for the blue Reploid. All the artificial fat within her made Alia the softest Reploid X had ever known. Such a pillowy, doughy body was unheard of. And here he was, lying on top of it, enveloped in the sweet bliss that it brought. As X began to rub Alia’s belly once again, he heard Alia speak up once more. “X, this is the best day of my life.” “Well, glad I’m not the only one who thinks that,” X said coyly as he gave Alia’s bountiful chest a few kisses. A little bit later, both Reploids were dozing in a nice, relaxing sleep. Zero walked in, witnessed the scene before him, and walked out again. “Ugh, finally! With the pace they were going at before, I thought it’d be at least a century before they’d finally move into this type of relationship!” With that, the red Reploid walked down the hall, wishing nothing but the best for his closest friend and Alia. Hey, never hurt to be hopeful right? It seemed like those two would stay together for a long time. Category:Fanfiction Category:Romance Category:DeviantArt